1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of eyeglasses for mounting over and modifying a conventional pair of eyeglasses, and, more particularly, the present invention relates to a snap-on, flip-up pair of eyeglasses for mounting over and modifying a conventional pair of eyeglasses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nearly all individuals whose occupations or hobbies involve large amounts of reading or other close work will, at some point in their lives, require corrective lenses to combat blurred vision, headaches, tired eyes, and other symptoms of eyestrain. Severely nearsighted, or myopic, and farsighted, or hyperopic, individuals typically begin to wear such lenses at a relatively young age, and require more and more correction as they get older.
Even emmetropes, individuals who have “perfect 20/20” vision, may eventually become nearsighted or experience headaches, blurred vision and the like as a result of excessive close work. These individuals typically overcome their difficulties by wearing “reading” glasses-single focus lenses, the prescription for which is based on a working distance of 406.4 mm (16 inches). Such glasses are usually only worn for close work, and are removed while the individual engages in long or intermediate range activities.
Numerous innovations for eyeglasses have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,226 to Freeman teaches a pair of rotatably attached auxiliary eyeglasses in combination with a pair of standard wire-framed eyeglasses. The auxiliary eyeglasses are attached to the standard eyeglasses by a connecting mechanism of a sleeve circumferentially and rotatably surrounding a wire bar. Auxiliary eyeglasses are fastened to the wire bar and may be rotated down over the conventional eyeglasses or flipped up and out of the wearer's vision. The auxiliary eyeglasses are held in the “up” position by a detent on the center of the sleeve which frictionally snaps over a resilient crosswire on the auxiliary eyeglasses and then prevents the auxiliary eyeglasses from slipping back down over the conventional eyeglasses.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,178 to Tuckman teaches corrective lenses for allowing an individual to clearly view material located at or above eye level, and a distance of approximately 508 mm (20 inches) to approximately 635 mm (25 inches) away. In a first embodiment of the invention, the lenses are in the form of snap-on, flip-up modifying lenses for mounting over the fixed lenses of a conventional pair of eyeglasses. When in the flipped-down position, the modifying lenses cover slightly more than the upper half of the fixed lenses, and the optical center of each modifying lens is horizontally and vertically aligned with the optical center of the corresponding fixed lens. In a second embodiment of the invention, designed for individuals who don't ordinarily wear glasses, the lenses are fixed within a conventional eyeglass frame. The height of the lenses is slightly more than half the height of conventional glasses, so that only the upper portion of a wearer's field of vision is covered.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,724 to Salk teaches a clip-on accessory for positioning auxiliary optical elements in front of the lenses of eyeglass that can be easily assembled to custom fit eyeglasses having any of a variety of different sizes and configurations. An outline of the lens regions of the particular pair of eyeglasses is prepared and two initially oversized optical elements are trimmed to conform with the outline. Upper and lower eyeglass engaging claps are secured to each element and ends of a resilient bridge member are inserted into passages in each upper clasp. At least one upper clasp and the optical element to which it is fastened is slid along the bridge member to space the elements apart a distance corresponding to the spacing of the eyeglass lens regions. The upper clasps are then secured to the bridge member and end portions of the bridge member that protrude from the upper claps are cut off.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,214 to Graham teaches a lens assembly that modifies the visual correction provided by a pair of base eyeglasses, in some fashion, when it is quickly, conveniently and detachably mounted to the base eyeglasses. The lens assembly uses a clip-on, magnetic or other detachable mounting arrangement. The lens assembly may incorporate corrective lenses provided in various placements for applications such as specialized occupational applications.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,952 to La Haye teaches a magnifying and/or corrective lens or optical element that may be removably adhered to a piano lens, such as the pane of a pair of spectacles or sunglasses, without the use of a mechanical retention device or other mechanical means for retention. The lenses are injection-molded from an aliphatic thermoplastic polyurethane, and capable of conforming to a variety of surface shapes and of adhering via tactile interactions to a piano lens without the use of an adhesive. The lenses may be securely but releasably secured to the surface of a piano lens by finger pressure alone due to their inherent molecular surface-adhesion characteristics to readily create magnifying or corrective lenses, or to modify the magnification or correction of a pair of sunglasses or piano eyeglasses. The lens of the present invention has at least one curved surface and a refractive index such that the curved surface and the refractive index cooperatively produce a nominal magnifying power. It is also directed to a pair of spectacles that comprise a magnifying and/or corrective lens securely adhered to a pane of a pair of spectacles without the use of a mechanical retention device.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,705 to Ledbetter teaches auxiliary “task-distance” eyeglasses for use with conventional corrective eyeglasses to eliminate the constant head tilting otherwise necessary to maintain focus when using only the conventional lenses. The auxiliary glasses have upper partial lenses that correct mid-range vision, the focal length required for viewing a computer screen, reading piano music, viewing an instrument panel, or any other arms' length task. The zone of mid-range correction extends across the full width of the lenses. The lenses of the auxiliary glasses are connected by a bridge and supported on the primary glasses by two short tabs that extend sidewardly so as to rest on the temple members of the primary glasses. No clips or clamps are involved, so the auxiliary glasses simply “drop in” behind the regular glasses, avoiding damage to either the primary or the auxiliary lenses. This configuration makes the auxiliary glasses less obtrusive than conventional clip-on lenses. Moreover, the auxiliary glasses can be formed inexpensively in one piece of molded plastic, and can be sold without a prescription.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for eyeglasses have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.